


I Will Never Get You, Will I?: A Lucaya Ficlet Collection

by alessandralee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my shorter Lucas/Maya fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Parents

When Maya mentioned she was meeting Lucas’s parents this weekend (in a totally casual way, meant to mask the giant mess she was inside about it), Riley had seemed confused for a moment.

“I almost forgot Lucas had parents,” she says.

“Two of them, in fact,” Maya replies.

Two of them, which she is going to meet tonight. At their home. For dinner.

Riley helped her pick out her outfit. It had to meet Maya’s one criteria; it had to be unapologetically her.

They settled on the loose blouse, ripped jeans, and bright, funky belt that Maya just changed into. Riley had talked her into adding a simple black blazer on top, which just made Maya insist on wearing her clunkiest shoes.

They made her feel powerful, which was something she needed as she walked the few blocks from the subway station to his apartment building.

Lucas had offered to escort her from her place, or even just from the subway, but she’d told him he was being ridiculous.

A small part of her regrets that, as she approaches the door. Before she can lift a finger to the buzzer, it swings open.

Of course Lucas would be waiting for her.

“Just couldn’t wait to see me, could you?” she teases.

He smiles and nods. He’s nervous.

Now she’s even more nervous.

But Maya does her best to push that aside as she follows him up three flights of stairs (she hopes she doesn’t look too sweaty) and down a hall.

“You ready?” he asks, just outside of apartment 3F.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she grumbles.

Mr. Friar (call me Ted), is waiting on the couch. There’s a newspaper open in his lap, but his eyes are fixed on the baseball game on TV, at least until he notices them.

“She’s here,” he calls into the kitchen, before getting up to greet her.

He’s joined a few second later by his wife, who introduces herself as Clara.

It takes Maya all of five minutes to stop waiting for something bad to happen, which as to be an all-time record.

That’s how long it takes her to realize that nothing’s going to happen.

The Friars are… normal. It’s surprising, considering what Maya knows of Lucas’s extended family.

They ask her about school, and what colleges she’s looking at, and it’s all so easy and expected that she doesn’t even need Lucas’s reassuring hand on her back.

Mrs. Friar (they’re definitely Mr. and Mrs. Friar, no matter what they ask her to call them) excuses herself to head back into the kitchen. Mr. Friar continues the small talk, but then gets distracted by a homerun on the television (dating Lucas means that Maya’s learned more about baseball than she’d even anticipated knowing).

He’s still completely absorbed in it, when Mrs. Friar calls for dinner.

“See, not so bad,” Lucas whispers in her ear as he steers her towards the kitchen.

She can’t help but comment, “Yeah, they’re great. But how’d they end making such a Huckleberry?”


	2. Broke

“We’re not having a heart to heart,” she tells him when he climbs through her window.

The action alone has her on edge. It’s too close. He’s too close to her personal space, and what he’s doing is too close to they way they treat Riley’s room like a second home.

She ended things. He’s supposed to just let that happen. They’re supposed to return to just being friends, or not quite friends, or almost friends, or whatever the hell they were before they went to Texas and Riley opened her mouth.

Maya’s trying not to blame Riley. Riley tries to do the right thing. She has the best intentions. It’s just that, in this case, she couldn’t see that Maya was trying to do the right thing, too.

Probably because she so rarely does.

But tonight she did. Tonight she told Lucas that she wasn’t going to be his girlfriend or date him or whatever it is that they’re trying that makes things so uncomfortable.

And now he’s standing in her room, like he’s not sure how he got there.

That’s not fair. She’s the only one who should be confused in this situation.

“Can you at least explain,” he asks, after they’ve stared at each other long enough for the hairs on Maya’s arms to stand on end.

“No,” she tells him plainly.

He arches one eyebrow at her.

“No, I cannot explain,” she repeats. “I am physically incapable,” she mutters.

He hears it.

“So what now?” he asks.

Maya shrugs. If she knew, she’d have told him two hours ago. Instead she’d crept out of Topanga’s with her tail between her legs.

“We go back to the way things were,” she tells him.

That’s what she wants to happen. But she knows it can’t.

Once you put your feelings out there (or someone else puts them out there for you), you can’t take them back.

They just sit out there, taking up space, climbing into your mouth and keeping you silent every time you want to say something normal.

“And if we can’t?” he asks, voicing the truth that has Maya so worried.

“Then we pretend,” she offers. It’s the best solution she can come up with. “We ignore the fact that you broke me.”

That last part seems to surprise him.

“I broke you?” he repeats.

Maya tries to shrug off his concern, but he still looks at her expectantly.

“It was a lot easier when they only things I cared about were Riley and Farkle,” she finally says.

And then he appeared and things got complicated. She started wanting more.

He nods, and she can see the guilt written on his face.

She wants to tell him that it’s not his fault, even though she basically just told him that it is. She wants to tell him that it was bound to happen at some point, with some one, even if it wasn’t him.

But she doesn’t. It’s too hard. She’s not ready for that. She just wants to be angry and blame him.

It’s easier.

So she stares at her feet. He doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t say anything.

Eventually, he slips back out the way he climbed in.

She doesn’t say goodbye. After all, she’ll see him tomorrow.

Hopefully things will be easier then.


	3. Asleep

The light in the room is way too bright, so upon opening her eyes, Maya’s first instinct is to squeeze them shut again.

“Did I fall asleep?” she asks once the cobwebs have cleared from her head.

There’s only one other person is the room. Lucas sits at Riley’s desk, calculator in hand as he works on homework.

“Yeah,” he tells her, without looking up from what he’s doing. “Tough shift?”

Maya moans incoherently just thinking about it, “I hate customers.”

“Shocking,” Lucas teases, in a rare display of sarcasm.

“Where is everyone?” Maya asks, sitting up.

It’s weird being in Riley’s room with just Lucas. And when she’d dozed off, Farkle and Zay were there too.

Lucas scribbles a few things in his notebook then slams his pencil down triumphantly.

“The roof. Meteor shower, remember?” he points up towards the ceiling.

Their Earth Science teacher is giving them extra credit for watching.

“And you’re inside doing homework?” Maya asks.

Mr. Scholar Athlete generally does not pass up the chance for extra credit.

Lucas shrugs, turning in Riley’s chair to face Maya.

“It seemed easier than carrying you up there.”

She doesn’t buy it for a second. But she doesn’t push the issue either.

“We should probably join them,” she suggests.

She’s not in danger of failing the class, but she could certainly use the extra credit.

“I’ve got two more problems, then we can go up,” Lucas says.

Maya nods and lays back down so she’s facing Lucas as he turns back to his work.

It’s nice, the just being the two of them, quietly together. She’ll enjoy it while it lasts.


	4. "What's in it for you?"

“What do you mean you’re not going?” Lucas asks.

Maya shrugs, and starts digging through her locker for the books she needs to take home that weekend, “It’s two hours of talking to snobby strangers about their snobby art. Riley has her big date with Teddy Adler, and my mom is working all night. Why would I put myself through that alone?”

Lucas decides it’s probably in her best interest to not mention the fact that the artists she’s talking about are peers, and that if they’re snobs that makes her one too.

“I’ll go with you,” he offers.

Basketball is over for the season, and he’s still got a couple of weeks before baseball starts. He had planned on spending the night hanging out with Zay and Farkle, but since those are also his plans for Saturday and Sunday he doesn’t think they’ll mind.

“Pass,” she says with a dismissive wave of her hands.

She slams her locker closed and adjusts her bag on her shoulder.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” he says. “You’ll get to show off in front of the snobs.”

Maya smiles like she thinks might really be fun, but then she looks at him suspiciously.

“What’s in it for you?” she asks.

Lucas focuses on one of the anti-drug use posters lining the hall as he tries to avoid blushing.

What’s in it for him is that he gets to spend the evening with her, without any of their other friends as a distraction. He gets to see her in her element, talking about something she worked really hard on.

“You said some of those judges’ paintings sell for thousands of dollars,” he lies. “I want to party with the rich and famous.”

Maya just laughs at him, “I seriously doubt any of them are looking for a high school athlete to talk to, Hopalong.”

He doesn’t really care. They can ignore him the whole night, as long as they talk to Maya.

“At least the food with probably be good,” he tries again. “Is that a yes?”

“As long as you don’t show up in that,” she eyes his worn in jeans and comfortable t-shirt with distaste.

He can dress up. She knows he can dress up. She’s just giving him a hard time.

“I’ll shine up my best boots, then,” he tells her, knowing full well the effect it will have.

“Don’t you dare,” she warns.

“I’ll pick you up at 6:15,” he tells her, before making a swift getaway.

At least her worries about his clothing should have her a little off-kilter, the same way her entire existence has him.


	5. "Take. This. Off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for underage drinking

“Take. This. Off,” Maya tugs on the bottom of Lucas’s shirt.

Lucas looks down at her, confused. He’s used to Maya being hands on with him, but that usually involves her climbing on her back and demanding he carry her to class. It does not usually involve her trying to remove his clothes.

With one hand holding his shirt in place, Lucas uses the other to pry Maya’s drink out of her grip. He raises it to his nose and sniffs.

Fruit punch and some kind of liquor. And judging by how empty the large red cup is, he’s probably had a lot of it.

“Could you not do that?” he asks. Her hands are cold against his skin in a not entirely unpleasant way.

“Why?” she asks, like it’s a challenge. But she does stop. “I’ve seen how you look at me.” It’s is not a good time for this conversation. “The same way you look at Riley, but Riley’s not looking back at you anymore. She’s looking at Ryan Goldstein.”

This is really, really not a good time for this conversation.

“Maya, you’re drunk,” he tells her, hoping that will bring her to her senses a little more.

At least no one seems to be paying attention to them.

“Obviously,” she replies. She’s not slurring her words, which is impressive for someone so small with so much alcohol in her system. Or it would be if what she was saying didn’t totally freak him out.

“It’s a party,” she continues. “It’s normal. We’re supposed to drink and make dumb decisions, like hooking up with the guy you swore you’d never look at like that again.”

Well at least she knows it’s a bad decision. But she’s also being way more open about her feelings than she would ever be sober. Lucas chooses to pay no attention to the other things that come out of her mouth.

“You really need some water,” he tells her.

And he really needs to find someone else to deal with this. Someone more impartial, like Farkle.

“Kitchen’s that way,” she points to a crowd spilling out of a brightly lit doorway. “But the bedroom’s that way.”

For a moment, Lucas considers just throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her all the way home.

But he doesn’t. That would definitely attract enough attention to embarrass Maya come Monday, and he doesn’t want that. Also, he’s not sure what would happen to the short skirt she’s wearing if he attempted to carry her like that.

It’s a struggle to steer her through the crowd and out the door, mostly because she’s put up quite the fight. But he manages.

Lucas doesn’t see any of their friends on their way out, so he settles for texting them once he and Maya are out on the street.

It’s a long walk back to Maya’s apartment, and Lucas has to once again pretend he doesn’t hear the confessions she’s making.

In the morning she’ll regret them, so it’s better for both of them if he just pretends she doesn’t say anything.


	6. Jealous

“What a minute. Are you jealous?” Maya nearly spits out her food with the realization.

“Of that guy? He doesn’t even look like he could lift his canvas,” Lucas says.

It’s not a no.

“He’s talented, though,” Maya admits. “He’s already selling his work.”

“You’re selling your work, too,” he reminds her.

“I’m selling just enough prints online to buy a new pair of shoes every now and then,” Maya explains. “He’s selling in respectable galleries for hundreds of dollars. It’s different.”

Lucas eyes the canvas hanging in front of them, “Yeah, I can actually tell what your art is. What does that even have to do with a horse and a cart?”

“It’s abstract art,” Maya tells him. “It’s about feeling, not accurate representation.”

She’s explained this to him before. He didn’t get it then, either.

“Yeah, but your hard has feelings and accurate representation,” Lucas insists. “That’s just a bunch of squiggles.”

It’s sweet of him to say, especially since she knows that Todd’s going to take the first prize in the contest.

And it’s sweet of him to come, especially when he’s supposed to be carb loading with the rest of the baseball team for their big came tomorrow.

“Expensive squiggles,” she responds.

Yeah, she’s never seen the appeal of Todd’s work either. She just wishes people were willing to pay the same amount for her paintings as they are for his.

“Now we’re speaking the same language,” Lucas grins. “Let’s go find some more pigs in a blanket.”


	7. Christmas Visit

“I see you let Maya decorate,” Riley notes as soon as she steps into the living room.

There’s no way Lucas would have chosen a cowboy hat ornament for the top of the Christmas tree.

He leans past her to pick up a large star sitting on an end table.

“Three more days,” he says solemnly. “She promised we could switch to normal decorations before my parents get here.”

“As long as we keep the lasso snowmen,” Maya reminds him, before running straight at Riley.

It’s a solid ten minutes of high pitched squeals and inside jokes, and quite possibly the invention of a new language before either of them calms down enough to have a conversation with anyone else.

“Yes Lucas, I will get rid of the cowboy stuff before your parents fly down,” Maya agrees. “But until let me show you guys this painting I found of Santa riding a bull.”

Lucas sighs and Maya drags everyone across the room to show them the flea market find she’s hung over the fireplace.

“Well someone’s adjusting to Texas,” Farkle says. “With enthusiasm.”

Maya looks a little guilty, “Well maybe if someone had explained to me that Austin is actually a city, and not just a large concentration of farms…”

“We did that,” Zay insists. He looks at Lucas, “We did that, what, two dozen times every years for nearly a decade?”

Lucas nods, “That’s what I remember. We even offered to take them into the city whenever we visited Pappy Joe, but…”

“Pappy Joe’s coming for Christmas, right?” Riley asks.

She hasn’t seen him since before everyone dispersed for college. It’s hard to believe it’s been more than five years since then.

“Pappy Joe is coming for Christmas,” Lucas informs her. “And regardless of whatever Maya’s told you, he is not dressing up as Santa Claus.”

“You give me a few more minutes on the phone with him and I will get the man to agree,” Maya begs. “Heck, I’ll find us some large dogs to dress up as reindeer too. It’ll be the talk of the neighborhood.”

Lucas turns to Riley with desperation, “I’m so glad you’re here. Please talk her out of this. I don’t want our neighbors to hate us.”


End file.
